Tsunayoshi's Curiosity
by blackknight291
Summary: Tsunayoshi returns to the present after the fight with the future Byakuran. He was left with wonder how Hibari was easily convinced to take part in the planning to take down byakuran. hibatsu


Title: Tsunayoshi's Curiosity

Disclaimer: I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.

A/N: Curious how Tsunayoshi TYL managed to talk Hibari TYL into agreement about sending the Tsunayoshi TYE into the future? I was so I made a side story. I kept wondering about it so I decided to write one. A oneshot.

Genre: General, Smut, Romance, Shounen ai

Pairing: HIBARIxTSUNA/hibatsu/1827

Tsunayoshi and co just returned from the future ten years later, the fight against the future Byakuran. Tsunayoshi idles at his room as he recalls the past. _It is strange now that I think about it. _He thought sitting up from his bed. _As I recall, Irie said that it was Hibari, himself and I who decided to plan to take down Byakuran of that time by sending ME there. How did we plan it together? I find it hard to imagine that Hibari would cooperate with us and plan it._ He groans, ruffles his hair as he tries to imagine having Hibari cooperates and discusses the matter in a civil way. "I know I shouldn't be thinking about it now that it is over but there is some uneasiness that I am feeling."

"What are you doing?" Reborn asked appearing in the room, stood at the doorway.

"Geh! Reborn! You surprised me!" Tsunayoshi uttered surprised and unhappy to see Reborn. He let out a sigh.

"What are you doing all locked up inside? Get a moving and train your body!" Reborn brought out his gun. Before he could point his gun and fire, Tsunayoshi had scurried away out of the house. He looked dismayed to have his student took off before he had his fun at the same time pleased that his student have somehow improved.

"Geez!" Tsunayoshi complains standing outside the house. He looks at the window to his room thinking of Reborn inside his room, _He can really be too much sometimes. _He looked around. _What do I do now? I don't have much money today. I am sure Yamamoto is busy with himself with baseball. Gokudera -. I'll set aside inviting him._ He started to walk; his feet led him to Namimori School which made him unease once again recalling what he was recalling before Reborn burst in his room. The uneasiness and puzzlement inside him grew larger.

Tsunayoshi's thoughts were disturbed when he heard Lambo's voice. He followed the voice only to spot Lambo about to be punished by face turned pale, ignoring what might happen to him, he rushes towards them to try and save Lambo from being harmed by Hibari.

"Herbivore." Hibari uttered at the sight of Tsunayoshi, suddenly an explosion followed.

Hibari and Tsunayoshi both caught by surprise at the explosion.

Tsunayoshi realizes that he is in a different place, a room to be exact and an unfamiliar one. _The ten year bazooka._ It didn't take him long to figure out the cause. He looked around trying to figure out where he is.

"Decimo." The door to the room clicked open, enters the ten years older Gokudera with Yamamoto both surprised to find the ten year younger Tsunayoshi.

"Err… Hello." Tsunayoshi greeted with a smile.

Gokudera jumped Tsunayoshi, embraced the brunette tight.

"Gokudera-kun." Tsunayoshi felt squished at the welcome that Gokudera did.

"What are you doing there?" Hibari called as he pulls Gokudera apart from Tsunayoshi entering from another door. He ignores Gokudera who spat curses and so on to him, took notice that Tsunayoshi looked younger. "What are you doing here?" He didn't look too happy to see the ten years earlier Tsunayoshi.

"I won't let you lay a hand on him! Especially now!" Gokudera growls as if he have an enemy who is about to steal his food. He shields Tsunayoshi from Hibari with his body.

"Since it's **this** **one** is present here I'll take my leave." Hibari sounded bored, turned away headed towards the door. "Tell HIM that I will busy at my work place." He directed his words to Yamamoto knowing that Gokudera would not deliver his message.

"Will do!" Yamamoto replied with a smile taking a quick understanding what Hibari meant.

"HEY!" Gokudera glares at Yamamoto's response. "I won't allow him to come to your place ever!" He shouts together with some curses, frustration directed towards Hibari walk out of the room.

Tsunayoshi stare in confusion wondering about the argument that he forgot the question he wanted to ask with the time running out.

A boom, Tsunayoshi returns to the present only to find that he was on top of a tree branch standing looking down on an angry Hibari. Surprised, he lost his balance and fell on top of Hibari. He panics at what happened, scuffles away from Hibari before he receives a quick beating.

"You bastard!" Hibari curses glaring at the present time Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi took notice of Lambo peeking at them; he timed his leave, took off when Hibari attacked which he evaded, managed to grab the infant and then fled hoping that Hibari will not run after him. Though he was wrong, he saw the prefect furious as when he reappeared from the future back to his present timeline. He wonders what the 10 year later him did to anger Hibari so much. Thankfully, Gokudera appeared to the rescue.

Gokudera starts the fight with Hibari to defend Tsunayoshi.

After an hour, Gokudera and Hibari got tired in fighting. Hibari left saying that it had gotten boring though before he walked away he stole a glance at Tsunayoshi, "Next time I will give you punishment tenfold."

Tsunayoshi tensed hearing Hibari's promise and with a smile to boot enough to send anyone a chilling spine fear that he wanted to know what his ten year self did to the present Hibari.

Meanwhile in the ten years later, some time passed after the switch.

Hibari kneeling drinking his tea noticed that Tsunayoshi was staring at him. "What's wrong?"

Tsunayoshi sighs, "You forgot **that** incident because of an accident though I wonder why it still got us here."

"?" Hibari looked puzzled wondering what Tsunayoshi is talking about. "Aren't you gonna eat those?" He points at the food before them which he would never eat if it hadn't been for Tsunayoshi's taste.

"Hai! Hai!" Tsunayoshi let out another sigh. He took a bite of the sweet prepared before him unconsciously have a blank stare. _The younger me must have sensed that what Hibari and I will become so my thoughts were that way but afraid to accept at that time. It must be another reason why I only recall it all now. Well I was young then so a relation between Hibari like this is something unbelievable._

Hibari gave a peck on Tsunayoshi's lips startling the brunette back to senses. "Don't think of other things when you are with me." he scowls to find Tsunayoshi making face while in deep thoughts.

Tsunayoshi chuckles. "Yes. Yes I won't." He leaned forward kisses back to Hibari only to receive a deeper kiss from the dark hair male.

A/N: some scenes are missing, I know. But the title did imply curiosity so I will let Tsunayoshi think about why he managed to convince Hibari of ten years later to cooperate. As the readers, you will know why at least which I pretty much intended. =^_^=


End file.
